shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Fights (SF2)
A boss battle '''in Shadow Fight 2 is the climatic battle against the main antagonist of each Act, the '''demon bosses. '''The demon bosses (Lynx/Hermit/Butcher/Wasp/Widow/Shogun/Titan) are fought at the conclusion of every Act, once all of their bodyguards have been defeated in combat. Boss battles are different to other battles in the same Act. Special rules affect combat, and, apart from the enemy being exceptionally powerful, they will also have unique and powerful abilities, combat advantages and perks. Rules In a boss battle, three rounds must be won in order for the winner to be declared. There is a total of five rounds that can be fought. The timer for each battle is 99 seconds, as per usual conditions. Boss Abilities Boss abilities are a relatively new feature to Shadow Fight 2. Each boss in Shadow Fight 2 has a special power, that is used against your character in combat. * Lynx may turn invisible. * Hermit may summon a character-seeking lightning rain. * Butcher may cause a shockwave by pummelling the ground. * Wasp may launch off either boundary of the battlefield, and fly. * Widow may teleport. * Shogun may call his bodyguards into battle. Combat Advantages Technically, all bosses have some advantage over your character one way or another. However, these advantages are significant and refer to the enemy boss using attack in methods that are advanced for the player, but '''CAN '''be unlocked afterwards. * Lynx will use ranged weapons, when the player has not unlocked them yet. * Hermit will use magic, when the player has not unlocked it yet. In addition to these, all bosses have significantly higher damage tolerance and attack damage compared to bodyguards and tournament enemies. Perks and Enchantments The player may obtain equipment with perks through purchasing Gem-exclusive gear, or through enchanting with Shadow Orbs. Therefore, the player may obtain perks of his own to balance the bosses' perks, though the bosses' perks are still an advantage because most often the player will use the non-enchanted Coins equipment. * Lynx perk: Invisibility (marked by icon when he becomes invisible), Poisoning and Time bomb * Hermit: Magic recharge, Enfeeble * Butcher perk: Bleeding, Frenzy * Wasp perk: Damage recoil, Precision * Widow perk: Life Steal, Regeneration. * Shogun perk: damage absorption,Overheat. Preferred Weapons * '''Lynx: Lynx uses claws. * Hermit: Hermit uses dual sabres of the sai class, but with different AF. * Butcher: '''Butcher uses cleavers,which are of the axe class, but with different AF. * '''Wasp: Wasp uses a naginata, which functions identical to Hawk's Naginata. * Widow: Widow uses fans, identical to the Emerald Cutters. * Shogun: Shogun uses a Daisho. Preferred Magic * Lynx: Lynx uses Force Wave (used when fighting in Gates of Shadows and Interlude Act I). * Hermit: Hermit uses Lightning Arrow and Water Ball * Butcher: Butcher uses Fire Ball, Dark Blast and Dark Implosion. * Wasp: Wasp uses Lightning Arrow, Dark Implosion and Fire Pillar. * Widow: Widow uses Energy Ball, Ice Ball and Ice Pillar. * Shogun uses Fire Ball, Fire Pillar and Asteroid. Category:Demons Category:Bosses Category:Gameplay Category:Modes of play Category:Shadow Fight 2